


A King of Narnia

by wrennette



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU tag to the <i>Prince Caspian</i> movie. Caspian was more to Susan than she dared explain to her siblings, and she carried a little piece of him back to England with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2009. Edited lightly on archiving.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not the property of the author, and are not used for the author's profit.

A few weeks after their return from Narnia, when Peter had stopped moping about the fact that he would never go back, he noticed that Su hadn't quite recovered. When he broached the subject to Lu, she looked at him like he might be stupid, an expression he was certain she had picked up from Edmund. 

"She's sick," Lucy said, as though that explained everything. When she was still sick a month later, Mother sent her to the doctors, worried there might be something seriously wrong with her. 

Susan was even paler than usual when she returned from the physician's office. She kept one hand pressed against the flat of her stomach, as if she were actually physically holding herself together. Mother sent Susan straight to her room, and the others slipped in a moment later. Lucy perched at Susan's side, gently taking her hand, looking up into Susan's face searchingly. Peter and Edmund just waited, Edmund rather more patiently. Peter finally was the one that broke the silence. 

"Well?" Peter asked, and Susan looked up quickly, her eyes bright with tears. 

"I-" Susan paused, her fingers tightening around Lucy's, hard enough to make Lucy wince slightly. "Caspian and I," she said, looking away again, "we - he - I was - that is to say - I'm carrying his child," she stuttered out, and Peter flinched back as though she had physically struck him. 

"Su?" Peter asked, and she finally looked up, the tears cutting silver tracks down her ivory cheeks. 

"I'm carrying his child," Susan whispered brokenly, and Lucy's arms were around her, Lucy's hands in her hair, soothing her, Lucy cooing softly in her ear. Susan choked back a sob, pressing both hands against her abdomen. "A King of Narnia grows in me," she whispered reverentially. Edmund knelt beside the bed, wrapping his arms around both girls and laying his head in Susan's lap. Slowly Peter rose, and Susan shrank back from him slightly, face drawn. He stopped, appalled. 

"Su," Peter ventured, and his voice came out soft and broken, and she gave this low sobbing laugh that broke his heart, and then she was in his arms, clinging to him, sobbing in earnest, her tears dampening the front of his shirt.


End file.
